Rainbow Dash/Gallery/Season 1 episodes 1-13
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Rainbow Dash crashes into Twilight S1E01.png|Twilight's first contact with Dash Twilight and Rainbow Dash covered in mud S1E01.png|RD isn't afraid to get down and dirty. (But Twilight is a different story.) Muddy Rainbow Dash smiles S1E01.png|RD, getting down and dirty. Muddy Rainbow Dash Laughing S1E01.png|RD isn't afraid to get down and dirty, (she's even smiling!) Rainbow Dash "Excuse me?" S1E01.png Raincloud over Twilight S1E1.png|"Here. Let me help you." Rainbow Dash jumping on a rain cloud S1E01.png|RD, creating rain. Happy Rainbow Dash S1E1.png|"Oops, I guess I overdid it!" Rainbow Dash cleaning Twilight S1E01.png|RD, cleaning up Twilight. Rainbow Dash finishes her rainblow dry S1E01.png|RD is so full of herself sometimes. Rainbow Dash after meeting Twilight S1E01.png|RD on the grass. Rainbow Dash about to laugh S1E01.png Rainbow Dash snickers S1E01.png|RD, teary eyed. Rainbow Dash teary eyed laughter S01E01.png|RD, laughing at Twilight. Spike and Rainbow Dash laughing together S1E01.png|That sure was funny Rainbow Dash "The one and only!" S1E01.png|"I'm the best flyer that came out of Cloudsdale." Rainbow Dash talks to Twilight S1E01.png|"Heard of me?" Twilight talks to Rainbow Dash about clearing the clouds S1E01.png|Nope. RainbowDash LayingOnCloud.png|Oh, okay then. Rainbow Dash laughing cloud above Twilight Sparkle S1E01.png|Rainbow Dash laughing on a cloud. Rainbow Dash The Wonderbolts! S1E1.png RainbowDash ImGoingToShowThemMyStuff.png RainbowDash KickingCloudBefore.png RainbowDash KickingCloud.png Rainbow Dash "What I say?" S1E1.png|10. Seconds. Flat. Twilight drinking S01E01.png Twilight's face turns red from spiciness S1E01.png Pinkie swallowing cupcake in one bite S1E1.png Pinkie munching on spicy cupcake S1E01.png Pinkie "What? It's good!" S1E01.png Rainbow Dash serious S01E01.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Applejack restrains Rainbow Dash S01E02.png Rainbow Dash chasing Nightmare Moon S1E02.png|Chasing Nightmare Moon Rainbow Dash giving up on chasing Nightmare Moon S1E02.png|Dash however couldn't catch her Rainbow Dash notices Twilight S1E02.png|Dash notices Twilight running away Rainbow Questions Twilight S1E02.png Rainbow Dash 'And how did you know about Nightmare Moon' S1E02.png Rainbow Dash "Are you a spy?" S1E02.png|"Are you a spy?" Entrance to the Everfree Forest S1E02.png Main 6 going into the forest S1E2.png Five friends walk into forest S1E02.png 'So, none of you have been in here before' S1E02.png Rainbow Dash emerging from the shadows S1E02.png Rainbow 'Cause everypony who's ever come in...' S1E02.png Rainbow 'Has never...' S1E02.png Rainbow Dash about to scare friends S1E02.png Rainbow Dash successfully scares her friends S1E02.png Cliff begins to crack S1E02.png Cliff edge breaks off S1E02.png Rainbow 'Fluttershy, quick!' S1E02.png Fluttershy speeding down the slope S1E02.png Fluttershy speeds down while Rainbow catches Pinkie S1E02.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash catch Twilight S01E02.png Fluttershy finds Twilight heavier than a bunny S1E02.png Rainbow Dash describing her rescue S1E02.png|"And once Pinkie and Rarity were saved, whoosh... Me and Fluttershy loop-de-loop around and WHAM! Caught you right in the nick of time. Applejack all yours partner S01E02.png|After Applejack, it's Rainbow Dash's turn to deal with the manticore. Rainbow Dash salute 'I'm on it' S1E02.png|"I'm on it!" Five friends watch Dash deal with manticore S1E02.png|Rainbow Dash and the manticore. Manticore smacks Rainbow Dash S1E02.png|The manticore powerfully smacks Dash with its tail. Rainbow Dash lying on the ground S01E02.png Main 5 ponies charging towards the Manticore S1E02.png Twilight scary stuff S1E2.png Twilight screaming heads off S1E2.png Twilight Pinkie run S1E2.png|Twilight: "Pinkie, what are you doing? Run!" Rainbow Dash laughing at a tree S1E02.png Friends all laughing at trees S1E02.png Applejack wet S01E02.png|"Oh, give me a break." Rarity of course! S01E02.png|"Why, of course it is." Rarity calls RD and AJ insensitive S1E02.png|"How can you be so insensitive?" Twilight RD break thought S1E2.png|The mustache would grow back too... Main 6 cross river courtesy of sea serpent S1E02.png Rainbow Dash showcases her wings S1E02.png|Twitchy twitch Rainbow Dash connecting the bridge S1E02.png|Dash connects the bridge Rainbow Dash sees Nightmare Moon's trail S1E02.png|She sees something mysterious Rainbow Dash ready to fight S1E02.png|Ready to fight against whoever it is Rainbow Dash and the Shadowbolts S01E02.png|Dash faces the Shadowbolts RD listens to The Shadowbolts introducing themselves S1E02.png|The Shadowbolts tell her, "We're the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest, and soon we will be the greatest in all Equestria... but first, we need a captain." RD listens to The Shadowbolts complimenting her S1E02.png|The Shadowbolts compliment Rainbow's flying abilities. Rainbow Dash's reaction to the Shadowbolts' offer S1E02.Png|Biiig smile. Rainbow Dash excited about the Shadowbolts' offer S1E02.png|''Wohoo!'' Rainbow Dash challenged by the Shadowbolts S01E02.png| Dash has to choose Rainbow Dash doubtful S1E02.png|Dash doesn't want to leave her friends behind. RD flies back after securing bridge rope S1E02.png|A loyal pose. Main 6 ponies found the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Applejack "Isn't this what you've been waiting for" S1E02.png|The friends behold the orbs on the pedestal. Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty S1E02.png|Rainbow Dash with the Element of Loyalty. Necklaces forming for Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash S01E02.png Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Rainbow Dash admires her necklace S01E02.png|"Awww yeah!" Rainbow Dash sad - S01E02.PNG Main ponies together S01E02.png Twilight friends S1E02.png|BFFs forever! Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S02E02.png Spike animation error S1E2.png The Ticket Master Rainbow Dash crashes into Applejack and Twilight S1E03.png Rainbow Dash droping in S1E3.png|Yes, this is going to be a regular thing with her Rainbow Dash accused of spying by Applejack S1E3.png Rainbow Dash was busy S1E3.png|"I was busy" Rainbow Dash asks about the extra ticket S1E3.png Rainbow Dash day dreaming S1E3.png Rainbow Dash Wonderbolt fantasy S1E3.png|They see, RAINBOW DASH. Rainbow Dash charging S1E03.png|Showcasing her speed. Rainbow about to do a Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png|About to do the Buccaneer Blaze. Rainbow's fantasy with the wonderbolts S1E3.png|Rainbow Dash has a fantasy about meeting the Wonderbolts in The Ticket Master. Rainbow-Wonderbolts hoofshake S1E03.png|Welcome aboard. Rainbow Dash big smile S1E03.png|A new member. Rainbow Dash Wonderbolt smile S1E03.png|Big Wonderbolt smile Rainbow as a Wonderbolt s01e03.png|The most colorful of them all Applejack challenges Rainbow Dash to a hoof wrestle S01E03.png|Applejack won't give the ticket to Dash so easily Rainbow Dash "A chance to audition for The Wonderbolts?" S01E03.png Rainbow Dash "Living the dream" S01E03.png Twilight leaving S1E03.png Disappointed Applejack and Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash rivalry S1E03.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash hoof-wrassle S01E04.png|Rainbow Dash vs applejack Rainbow Dash 4.png|Press Y to Synchronize. Applejack arrives S1E03.png Twilight surrounded S1E03.png Five friends and only two tickets S01E03.png Twilight wants to be alone S1E3.png Rainbow Dash doing favours S1E3.png Rainbow Dash tries to do favors S1E03.png Rainbow Dash in glory S1E03.png Rainbow Dash No No No, Of Course not! S1E03.png Rainbow Angel S1E3.png|Give me tickets so I can be cute!!! Twilight's friends are ashamed S1E3.png|Yeah, yeah Rainbow Dash "I got the ticket" 1 S01E03.png|I got the ticket! RD, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E3.png Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie taking their tickets S01E03.png Applebuck Season Rainbow Dash "Stampede!" S1E04.png|"STAMMMPEEEDEEE!" Main 4 ponies and Spike wonder where Applejack has been S1E04.png|''I haven't seen Applejack all week'' Rainbow Dash interrupts Twilight's speech S1E04.png|''Forget your speech Twilight, I'm here!'' Twilight is not amused by Dash's interruption S1E04.png|I know, it's going to be... Rainbow Dash So Awesome S1E4.png|... SO Awesome! Rainbow Dash pushed away by Twilight S1E04.png|Twilight pushes Dash away Rainbow Dash waiting impatiently S01E04.png Rainbow assures that her plan is safe S1E04.png|Applejack has agreed to help Dash with her new trick. Rainbow Dash "Ready?" S01E04.png Applejack first miss S01E04.png Rainbow Dash "ON the other end" S01E04.png RD "what the hay is goin' on?" S01E04.png Applejack, tadaa! S1E04.png Rainbow Dash narrow eyes S01E04.png Rainbow Dash derping S1E4.PNG|Derp. Rainbow Dash "Wait!" S01E04.png RD Blasting Off.png|Looks like Team Rainbow's blasting off again! *Ding* Rainbow Dash bent over rail S1E04.png|Applejack made the Rainbow Crash. Rainbow Dash, Eeyup S1E04.png Rainbow Dash faints S1E04.png Rainbow Dash & Pinkie bucking apples S1E4.png Main six drinking apple juice S1E4.png Griffon the Brush Off RainbowFlyByS1E5.PNG Rainbow Dash flying slowly S01E05.png|Rainbow Dash flying slowly, not a common sight Rainbow Dash hears Pinkie Pie S01E05.png Not now pinkie S1E5.png Rainbow Dash angry at Pinkie S01E05.png Rainbow Dash crashes into a mountain S01E05.png Rainbow meets mountain s01e05.png I was going to warn you S1E5.png Rainbow Dash resting on a cloud S01E05.Png|RD, lying on a cloud. Rainbow Dash Cloud Ears S1E5.png Rainbow Dash hiding s01e05.png Rainbow Dash looking for cover S01E05.png Rainbow Dash frown S01E05.png Pinkie Pie scares Rainbow Dash S01E05.png Super Fast Rainbow Dash 105.png|Rainbow Dash flees from Pinkie Pie. Hide in the library tree S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash cartoon chase S01E05.png|Hi again! Dash flying away S1E5.png Dash sneaks away S1E5.png Dash by the lake S1E5.png Pinkie Pie in the lake S1E5.png Dash about to run S1E5.png Dash gives up S1E5.png Pinkie happy for Dash's help S1E5.png Moving the cloud S1E5.png A little leftish S1E5.png Rainbow Dash angry at Pinkie Pie S01E05.png|''"PINKIE PIE!"'' Kicking up lightning S1E5.png Everyone is amused S1E5.png Concerned about Spike S1E5.png Hilarity with Pinkie S1E5.png Rainbow Dash Thunder Kick S1E5.png Dash never thought Pinkie was a prankster S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 1 S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 3 S1E5.png Pinkie Rainbow wanna hang out s01e05.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 4 S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 5 S1E5.png Pinkie and Rainbow Shopping S1E5.png Here comes Rarity S1E5.png Everyone finds humor in disappearing ink S1E5.png Pinkie and Rainbow apple painters s01e05.png|That's Right! We painted those with our faces! Rainbow and Pinkie watching their quarry S1E5.png Excited for a prank S1E5.png Not a good prank idea S1E5.png Rainbow Dash agrees S1E5.png Clueless Rainbow Dash S1E5.png|She has no clue at all... Rainbow Dash ink eye s01e05.png|Joke's on you, Dashie. Rainbow Gilda Hug.png Rainbow Dash 12.png|RD and Gilda. Dash and Gilda starting singing the chant S1E5.png|Rainbow Dash and Gilda starting singing the chant. Dash and Gilda S1E5.png Dash and Gilda dancing S1E5.png Gilda sees Pinkie Pie S1E05.png We'll catch up later S1E5.png RD and Gilda having fun S1E5.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda DENIED S1E5.png Rainbow Dash 'Pinkie, you're so random' S1E5.png|"Pinkie, you're so random" Pinkie Pie trampoline S1E5.png Dash wins the race S01E05.png Dash wins S1E5.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda argue S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Balloons S1E5.png Told you I won S01E05.png Another Race S01E05.png Ready, Go S01E05.png Dash wins again S01E05.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda Shock S1E5.png Gilda excited for presents S01E05.png Multiple Cake S1E5.png Gilda pointing at Pinkie S1E5.png Rainbow_Dash_listens_to_the_accusations_S1E05.png Gilda_hugs_Rainbow_Dash_S1E05.png Gilda_wants_Rainbow_Dash_to_leave_with_her_S1E05.png Rainbow_Dash_tells_her_about_the_pranks_S1E05.png Gilda_surprised_S1E05.png Rainbow_Dash_talks_to_Gilda_S1E05.png Rainbow Dash talks to Gilda about the pranks S1E05.png Pinkie Pie "I should have known" S1E05.png Pinkie Pie close to Spike S1E05.png Gilda raises a claw S1E05.png Pinkie Pie "I did this party to improve your attitude" S1E05.png Pinkie Pie turns her head upside down S1E05.png Rainbow Dash talks to Gilda about making a fool out of herself S1E05.png Rainbow Dash confronts Gilda S1E05.png Rainbow Dash defends her friends S1E05.png Rainbow_Dash_"Not,_cool"_S1E05.png Rainbow_Dash_is_sad_S1E05.png Rainbow_Dash_"I_didn't_know_how_rude_she_was"_S1E05.png Rainbow_Dash_turns_to_look_at_Pinkie_Pie_S1E05.png Rainbow_Dash_"I'd_rather_hang_out_with_you"_S1E05.png Pinkie and Rainbow Dash Shock S1E5.png Boast Busters Twilight Spike Rarity Applejack&Rainbow Dash standing wide eyed S1E4.png|Rainbow Dash wide eyed with wonder. Rainbow Dash boos at Trixie S1E06.png|Uhh Magic schmagic! Booooo! Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow frowning S1E6.png Dash is angry S1E6.png|I hope you like the taste of hoof. Rainbow Dash & Trixie S1E6.PNG Rainbow Dash in front of the sun S1E06.png|Rainbow Dash before the sun. Rainbow Dash's Rainbow S1E06.png|Rainbow lives up to her name. Rainbow about to fall under Trixie's spell S1E06.png Rainbow Dash S1E06 crash 1.png|I think I'm... Rainbow Dash S1E06 crash 2.png|...gonna be sick. Thanks to Trixie. Rainbow Dash hit by lightning S01E06.png|Rainbow Dash getting struck by Trixie's lightning. Spike wants Twilight to challenge Trixie S1E06.png Shocked crowd S1E06.png|Shocked to see the new Rarity Rainbow Dash It's fine S1E06.png|''Nothing wrong with your hair, Rarity.'' Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are angry at Spike S01E06.png Rainbow Dash at the ready S1E06.png|Rainbow Dash let's Trixie go Rainbow Dash is proud of Twilight S1E06.png|'Rainbow Dash is proud of Twilight Dragonshy Rainbow Dash bouncing a ball S1E07.png Rainbow Dash smiling about bouncing ball S1E7.png Pinkie Pie watching Rainbow Dash S1E07.png Pinkie Pie pokes Rainbow Dash S1E7.png 7pinkierainbowfluttershy-S1E7.png Applejack and the rest S01E07.png Rainbow Dash upside down S01E07.png Rainbow Dash salutes S01E07.png|A saluting RD. 7rainbowdashokaygirls-S1E7.png Rainbow Dash hugs Pinkie Pie and Rarity S1E07.png Rainbow Dash attempting to boost morale S1E7.png 7dowehavewhatittakesrainbowdash2-S1E7.png Cloudsdale exterior shot S01E07.png Rainbow Dash applying rainbow facepaint S1E7.png Rainbow Dash ready for battle S1E07.png Rainbow Dash battle yell S1E7.png Rainbow Dash ready to get the dragon S1E7.png|Rainbow Dash, prepared to confront the dragon. Ponies montage posing S1E07.png Applejack worried S01E07.png Rarity models her scarf S1E7.png Rainbow and Twilight talk about Fluttershy 2.png Main 6 hear dragon snoring S01E07.png Rainbow Dash its a mountain S1E7.png|"Well it is a mountain!" Applejack "we'll go up together" S01E07.png A grumpy Rainbow Dash.png Twilight serious while everyone is happy S1E7.png Main six on side of mountain S1E7.png Rainbow Dash victim of Pinkie Pie S01E07.png|Rainbow Dash a victim of Pinkie Pie's surprises. 7rainbowdash-ugh-S1E7.png Rainbow Dash exasperated when Fluttershy falls S1E07.png|Too much flying for RD. Twilight and upside down Rainbow Dash S01E07.png Rainbow Dash with her old cutie mark S1E07.png|Rainbow's old cutie mark, seen during an animation error in Dragonshy. Rainbow Dash jumps across the gap first S1E07.png Rainbow Twilight and Rarity on side of mountain S1E7.png Main 6 "your turn, Fluttershy" S01E07.png Twilight don't have time 2 S01E07.png Sheepish Twilight and exasperated Dash S01E07.png Fluttershy forgot to jump S01E07.png Rainbow Dash soars past the rocks S01E07.png Avalanche aftermath S1E7.png Rarity under Fluttershy S01E07.png|Fluttershy trips and tumbles. Twilight bout to find out S1E7.png Everypony is ready S01E07.png All eyes on Fluttershy S1E7.png Rainbow Dash about to facehoof S1E7.png Rainbow Dash places her hoof on her face S1E07.png|*Facehoof* Pinkie Pie waving S01E07.png THAT'S IT!.png Rainbow Dash charges at the dragon S01E07.png Get out.png Dragon growls at Rainbow Dash S01E07.png Rainbow Dash apologizes to dragon S01E07.png Main 5 terrified of dragon S01E07.png Fluttershy's cover destroyed S1E07.png Knocked out.png Main 5 surprised at Fluttershy S01E07.png Rainbow Dash is proud S1E07.png Rainbow Dash Is Never Sorry S1E7.PNG|"Why is she saying 'Sorry?'" PinkieStartlesRainbowDash S01E07.png|Dragon! Rainbow Dash gets scared S1E07.png Rainbow Dash 'That Awful Dragon Is Back' S1E7.png|Rainbow Dash. Stop Being Adorable! Fluttershy 'Not everyone can be as brave as me' S1E7.png Fluttershy freaks out S1E7.png Fluttershy faints S01E07.png Bridle Gossip Main Six Hiding S1E09.png Pinkie Pie And Rainbow Dash S1E09.png Group Looking Out Window S1E09.png Group Peering S1E09.png Group Hiding By Window S1E09.png Applejack Protecting AB S1E09.png AJ recounting how Apple Bloom saw Zecora entering Ponyville S1E09.png RD Ready To Pounce S1E09.png Group Pile Window S1E09.png Group Peering 2 S1E09.png Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike and Rainbow Dash "A what!?" S01E09.png Applejack Rainbow Fluttershy S01E09.png Twilight OK Weird S1E09.png Twilight sarcastically "Oooohs" at Rainbow's dramatization S1E09.png|Rainbow nervously says, "Well... Once a month, she comes into Ponyville...", meriting a sarcastic "Ooooh..." from Twilight. Twilight "How is any of this bad?" S1E09.png Rainbow Dash 'are the ones who better' S01E09.png Rainbow Dash touch Twi's horn S1E09.png|Rainbow Dash touches Twilight's horn. Rainbow Dash smashing into window S1E09.png|*muffled* "Ow!" Rainbow Dash smashing through door S1E09.png RD cruising over Twilight, Spike, and Pinkie S1E09.png RD gets ladder stuck on her leg S1E09.png Apple Teeny addresses her friends for the first time S1E09.png Camera zooms out to show Apple Teeny on Apple Bloom's back S1E09.png Spike dubs RD "Rainbow Crash" S1E09.png|Spike dubs her "Rainbow Crash". Rainbow Dash head stuck S1E09.png|Need some help Dash? RD proposes going to Zecora's house to look for a cure S1E09.png|"I think we'll find a cure to this curse at Zecora's place!" Twilight it's not a curse! S1E09.png|"It's not a curse!" Applejack supports going to Zecora's house S1E09.png Rainbow Flank You Caught Me S1E09.png Main ponies arguing S1E9.png|Oh, and Spike? Rainbow Crash is what the plots at Flight Camp called me. Please don't call me that. AJ in RD mouth S1E09.png AJ riding RD S1E09.png Rainbow Dash spills Zecora's brew S1E09.png Rainbow Dash aggravated S1E09.png|Rainbow Dash when Pinkie Pies starts yapping. Swarm of the Century Rarity telling Rainbow Dash to stand still S1E10.png Rainbow Dash trying to get away S1E10.png|Dash is impatient. Rainbow Dash grumpily sits still S1E10.png Rarity is grateful for Twilight's appreciation S1E10.png|"Thank you Twilight. Nice to know someone appreciates my talents." Rainbow Dash "So boring!" S1E10.png|Booring! Parasprites from Twilight's mane about to emerge S1E10.png|What was that sound? Rainbow Dash cuddles a Parasprite S01E10.png|Now Dash is enjoying this Pinkie aghast at Rainbow and Rarity receiving Parasprites S1E10.png|Sowing the seeds for a disaster in the near future Rainbow Dash sleeping in the bed S01E10.png|Rainbow Dash and her bed. Rainbow awaken S01E10.png|Mornin' little dude. Rainbow Dash surrounded by parasprites S1E10.png|Scary... Rainbow liked S01E10.png Rainbow flapping S01E10.png Rainbow arms S01E10.png Rainbow head S01E10.png Rainbow Dash parasprite bikini S1E10.png|Rainbow Dash's Parasprite bikini. Rainbow beard S01E10.png Fluttershy's cottage filled with parasprites S1E10.png|Rainbow, Rarity, and Twilight consult Fluttershy, but even she has no control over the pests. Applejack marshaling her friends S1E10.png Rainbow Dash salute S1E10.png|Aye aye! Rainbow Dash with flight glasses S1E10.jpg|Flight glasses, check! Rainbow Dash evading cymbals S1E10.png|Rainbow Dash barely avoiding Pinkie Pie's cymbals Twilight Sparkle spell backfire S1E10.png|Hey, it worked. They're not eating the food anymore. Rainbow Dash screaming for her life S1E10.png|'AaaaaaaaaaaaaH!!!' Main 5 put on poker faces before Celestia S1E10.png|Oh boy, the Princess is here. Initial reaction to Pinkie Pie's music S1E10.png|Where is that music coming from? Rainbow Dash sticking her tongue out S1E10.png|Princess Celestia sees a Parasprite and calls them adorable. Dash mutters, "They're not that adorable." ConfusedPonies S01E10.png|Princess Celestia thinks that the Parasprite procession is a parade. NoMorePonyville S01E10.png|The friends return to Ponyville and see the wreckage. Ponyville in ruins S1E10.png Winter Wrap Up The Team leaders S1E11.png|Leader of the Pegasus team. Weather Team S1E11.png Rainbow Dash Spotlight S1E11.png|Dash opens the song: "Three months of winter coolness, and awesome holidays..." Rainbow Dash soaring in the sky S1E11.png Rainbow Dash, we melt the white snow S1E11.png|Just chilling in the sky. Rainbow Dash smiling from a tree S1E11.png|Rainbow dropped some snow on Twilight. Rainbow Dash in the center of her team S1E11.png Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png|Rainbow Dash singing "Winter Wrap Up" with others. Rainbow Dash being called by Twilight S01E11.png|Rainbow Dash in her team vest. Rainbow Dash heading out to join other pegasi S1E11.png|Rainbow Dash heading out. Applejack tells RD to melt the snow S1E11.png|"Got it!" Fluttershy doesn't want Rainbow to melt snow faster S1E11.png|"Wait. My poor little animals' homes will get flooded if the snow melts too fast." Fluttershy telling RD the animals' homes will flood S1E11.png Applejack '"You gotta melt that snow, now" S1E11.png|"I'm tellin' ya, Rainbow, you gotta melt that snow now." Fluttershy "No! You simply must wait!" S1E11.png|NO! You simply must wait! AJ and RD arguing S1E11.png|GO! Fluttershy to Rainbow Dash "Stop!" S1E11.png|STOP! Rainbow Dash "Ugh! Make up your minds!" S1E11.png|"Ugh! Make up your minds!" Argument S1E11.png|The Mayor is gonna talk to them Aj Rainbow and Fluttershy S01E11.png|Sad ponies. Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png Rainbow Dash, time to get working S1E11.png|Dash realizes that it is time to get working Rainbow Dash and the pegasi start over S1E11.png|Rainbow Dash and the pegasi start anew. Friends and citizens cheer after Winter Wrap Up completion S1E11.png|Cheering after the completion of Winter Wrap Up. Post-winter laughter S1E11.png|Everyone laughs when they see Spike napping on a melting block of ice. Call of the Cutie Rainbow Dash Dark Cloud S1E12.png Rainbow Dash talking to Apple Bloom S1E12.png Rainbow Dash and Apple Bloom S1E12.png|"Hey, who are you gonna listen to, Applejack, or the pony who was first in her class to get a cutie mark?" Rainbow Dash digging at the ground S1E12.png Apple Bloom doing pushups S1E12.png|"The key here is to try as many things as possible as quickly as possible. One of them is bound to lead to your cutie mark." Rainbow Dash "Are you ready?" S1E12.png|"Are you ready?" Rainbow Dash cheering for Apple Bloom S01E12.png|"I said, Are you ready?!" Apple Bloom juggling S1E12.png|"Juggling, go!" Juggling fail S1E12.png Hang-gliding fail S1E12.png|"Hang-Glide GO!" Rainbow Dash Black Belt S1E12.png|Rainbow Dash has a black belt. Apple Bloom karate S1E12.png|"Karate, go!" Apple Bloom kite flying S1E12.png|"Kite-flying, go!" Apple Bloom tries to skate S1E12.png|"Ultrapony Roller Derby, go!" Rainbow Dash "Tried that one, tried that one, tried that one..." S1E12.png|"Tried that one, tried that one, tried that one..." Rainbow Dash "Eating cupcakes?" S1E12.png|"Eating cupcakes?" Apple Bloom thanking Rainbow Dash S01E12.png|Apple Bloom takes her leave. Fall Weather Friends Rainbow Dash after a succesful throw S1E13.png S1E13 Applejack Not a bad pitch.PNG S1E13 Rainbow Dash Think you can do better.PNG S1E13 Applejack I know i can.PNG Applejack tossing a horseshoe S1E13.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack S1E13.PNG Applejack and Rainbow competitive S1E13.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack competing S1E13.png|Rainbow is sure to win. Fallweather2rainbowdash.png|Taunting Rainbow. Rainbow ready to throw S1E13.png|Ready for another one? Rainbow misses S1E13.png|Missed..... Rainbow Dash determined S1E13.png Rainbow Dash is shunned S1E13.png AJ challenging RD S1E13.png Rainbow Dash - I hate losing S01E13.jpg|An upset RD. Applejack walks away S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Applejack smacking Rainbow S1E13.png Applejack prove what S01E13.png Rainbow challenges Applejack S1E13.png Applejack & Rainbow brohoof S1E13.png Applejack & Rainbow Dash preparing for the barrel weave S01E13.png Twilight listening to Rainbow Dash S01E13.png|"Uh I don't know." Rainbow Dash funny face S1E13.png|Surprise face on Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash sweating S1E13.png|Rainbow Dash is sweating a bit. Rainbow Dash avoiding the barrels S1E13.png Applejack kicks a rock S1E13.png The ponies are cheering S1E13.png Applejack leaning on Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Fallweather31.png Rainbow dash gasping S1E13.png Rainbow Dash about to kick S1E13.PNG Rainbow Dash kicking S1E13.png Proud Rainbow Dash S1E13.png Rainbow Dash "Ready for another pony ride?" S1E13.png|''Ready for another pony ride?'' Spike on the back of Rainbow Dash S1E13.png|Spike is about to fly. Rainbow Dash wins the Bronco buck S1E13.png Audience is watching S1E13.png|The next event. Rainbow Dash with a lasso S1E13.png|Not her strongest part. Rainbow Dash tangled in rope S01E13.png|Rainbow gets stuck in a tree. Rainbow tied up S1E13.png Haybale toss.PNG Rainbow Dash bouncing balls S01E13.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack in a hoof wrestling competition S01E13.png|Applejack and Dash have a hoof wrestle. Rainbow Dash wins the hoofwrestle S1E13.png Football kicking S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash Doing Pushups S1E13.PNG Rainbow wins the pushup event S1E13.png Rainbow Dash carrying baby chicks over the mud-filled trench S01E13.png|Chick magnet. Rainbow Dash and Applejack participating in Tug of war S01E13.png Rainbow Dash using her wings to win at Tug of War S01E13.png Fluttershy looks at Rainbow Dash's hooves S1E13.png Rainbow Dash wins the Iron Pony competition S01E13.png Rainbow Dash wins Iron Pony competition S1E13.png|Dash is the Iron Pony! Rainbow Dash Applejack face-to-face 2 S1E13.png|Rainbow Dash & Applejack. Fallweather42.png Applejack challenges Dash again.png Rainbow Dash vs Applejack S1E13.png Rainbow Dash showing tongue S1E13.png Rainbow and Applejack laughing S1E13.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack 'It's on!' S1E13.png Rainbow Dash arrives to the competition S1E13.png|''Make way for the Iron Pony!'' Applejack tying up Rainbow S1E13.png|Applejack takes no chances. Applejack gets confident.png Rainbow Dash "Your an egghead" S1E13.png|"Well... you're an egghead." Twilight not a egghead S1E13.png Twilight was serious?.png Applejack and Dash share some laughs.png Rainbow Applejack chuckling S01E13.png Rainbow laugh blow S01E13.png Rainbow flipped S01E13.png Rainbow Dash laughing S2E13.png Rainbow joking S01E13.png Rainbow joking2 S01E13.png Rainbow Applejack chuckling2 S01E13.png At the starting line.png Right before the bell rings S1E13.png And they're off S1E13.png 2 versions of Rainbow Dash S01E13.png|Animation error: a double rainbow all the way. Fallweather57.png Rainbow Dash Two can play S1E13.png Rainbow Dash changing signs S1E13.png|Haha this will help her. Rainbow laughing S1E13.png|Derp. Rainbow Dash surprised S1E13.png|"Oh, horseapples!" Applejack returns to the race S1E13.png|The sign change didn't help Rainbow much. StrugglingRainbow S01E13.png FlungRainbow S01E13.png Rainbow Dash launched S1E13.png CathingUpRainbow S01E13.png About to fall S1E13.png Rainbow Dash bumps Applejack S1E13.png Applejack hits RD S01E13.png Applejack biting Rainbow's rope S1E13.png Rainbow's wings are no longer tied S1E13.png Rainbow flies away S1E13.png Applejack catches Rainbow Dash.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png|Now they fight. Pinkie tells the result S1E13.png Rainbow Dash & Applejack surprised S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash racing fair S1E13.png|No cheating this time. Applejack and Rainbow Dash happily racing fair S1E13.png Category:Character gallery pages